


Sedative: the beginning is the end

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Inspired by mirrors edge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska is a sedative. The sedatives are a movement, a gang, and a revolution all at the same time. Not only is vriska part of it, she's a messenger, the people who carry out sedatives dirty work. But when a hired gun is put to the task of finding and killing them, armed to the teeth with hi tech weaponry, can she save them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go. Have fun and user comments might shape where this will go!

Sedative

Chapter 1: the beginning is the end.

I was shot.

Square in the back, I would have never seen it coming. The bullet went clean through my uniform, crisp yellow with the sedative's symbol on it. Heh, that's going to take a bite out of my paycheck.

I kneeled down, gasping for breath, unable to comprehend what had just happened. I knew I had my emergency watch on, with I could press for a bike to get me out of there, but as I tried to reach for it someone grabbed my hand.

He turned me around so I was facing him and said, "I know you don't want another of those hitting you, so do me a favor and tell your pals down at sedative that the bluejackets have hired a bounty hunter." He twisted my wrist, making me scream out In pain, then pressed my emergency watch button and let go of me. The next thing I knew, i was being lifted onto the cargo bay of a bike, and it flew off towards the edge of town. Then I went black.

 

Chapter 2: fear the one with the gun

I woke up in my bedroom, with a portable IV drip next to me and Sollux sitting on a chair Next to my bed. He swore then mumbled something like "she woke up on my watch of corse just my luck," then he stood up and said "hey your awake, and just in time, boss isn't as pissed as he was a while ago."

"How long was I out?" I mumbled.

"5 hours" Sollux says. "Now that your awake I got to go back to HQ, john is on a mission right now and I need to get him some access codes."

I'm mumbled a quick ok and started to sit up when Sollux said "and vriska, remember to see dave later to do a mandatory injury training check."

Sollux left the room and I got out of my bed only to notice I was wearing nothing but my pants and had a huge bandage across my chest. At least I lived. I put on a shirt and headed out of my "apartment". The whole building was a front for the Sedatives, a gang/movement against the oligarchs, who are exactly what the name implies.

I headed off for the main base of operations or HQ, witch is located in the whole of the third floor. The building is old, as it only has 4 floors, but less hassle to get it and it was not a skaianet secured building, witch was exactly what we needed.

The HQ was filled with computers, about 5 to a chair, and I could see Sollux and aradia typing away at two of the mission stations, where the messengers are told what to do and where to go. Karkat stood In the middle of all of this, talking to dirk and equius about what type of robot was needed for the next mission, so I waited for them to finish then walked up to him.

"I can't believe you were able to mess that up" karkat said, in his usual angry tone "there was one fucking security guard to take out! How is it possible to mess that up!"

"It wasn't a guard that shot me" I said, "the cops hired a bounty hunter."

Karkat rolled his eyes and said "if there was a bounty hunter how did he know where you were supposed to be?" 

"Gamzee probably. He will say anything for some booze money." I replied.

"For the last time vriska, gamzee is not a mole! He's our best recruiter!" Karkat yelled.

Now I got a chance to tool my eyes. Karkat looked up at a monitor above him and yelled "I don't have time for you, go see dirk upstairs."

I Didn't need to be told twice. I walked past Sollux and glanced at one of his monitors. John was on it placing explosives in front of a safe. "Bank job?" I asked Sollux.

"Nah, it's just personal stuff in there, he's going to burn it so as to remove any records of our transactions through that company." Sollux replied.

"Cool" I said half heartedly, knowing I was just delaying the inevitable, and I walked up the stairs at the end of the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska trains with one of the two people working full time for sedative who were once part of the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally included 2 chapters in the last chapter, oh well I'll live with it.
> 
> Also: GA, you found me. Oh no.  
> *hides back in the nightfall thread*

Sedative chapter 3: Rouge cops

You walk upstairs to what is known as the training ground. You have to put up with this bullshit every year to get re-certified as a messenger. Dave says it's more complicated then becoming a cop, and he would know.

The training ground has punching bags strewn about the bamboo floor, and a rack of weapons is lined up against one wall. All of the windows in the building are boarded up, but there are so little lights on this floor that dave hung Christmas lights from the ceiling to make it brighter.

Dave strider is the only other person in the room. He's a tall, lean, trench-coat wearing ex-cop who quit once the oligarchs demoted him because he was doing a case on corruption in the political system. There's a mandatory one every year and the unlucky person who's assigned it is instantly demoted. The cops started calling it the reach-around because the case would be assigned to the person who was getting too nosy for their standards.

"Vriska just in time, your injury checkup awaits." He said, doing a ironic sweeping bow, then pointing to a pull up bar. "Can you still do 30 of those?"

I walked over and completed the exercise without a sweat. "that all?" I said in a mocking tone, because I knew it was not all.

Dave just chuckled, adjusted his shades, and grabbed a sparring stick. "Can you get a hit?" He asked? An threw me a sparring stick also.

We faced each other, slowly pacing around the mat we were on. I was hoping dave would make the first move, but that would be too easy and he knew it. I lost my patience and went in for a low blow to his left side, but he easily blocked it and delivered two quick blows to my waist. I stumbled back and swore.

I hated sparring practice, we used bolt guns as weapons, it was only to test our stamina without us going on a run, where if there were complications with the injury we would be easily picked up by a blue coat. I didn't seem to be having any of these problems, dave was jus to good. If only I could distract him...

I looked up at the Christmas lights above me and pulled out one of the little plastic casings around the bulb. Dave raised a eyebrow at me, and I threw the bulb at his side. Dave being dave, he went for it and blocked it with his sparring stick. I took this as a opening and have him a blow to the right shoulder.

"Ok your working good," dave said, "get down to karkat and tell him you passed."   
I was pretty happy with myself. I got a hit on dave strider, the kind of swords, in less then 3 minutes. I mumbled a quick "have a good day" and walked back downstairs. It was almost like no one moved while I was gone, Karkat was still shouting orders, Sollux and Aradia were still following them, but the difference was Feferi, another mission controller, was sitting at one of the desks, looking bored.

I walked up to karkat, and he stare at me and said "that was quick."

I shrugged and karkat started typing on a keyboard in front of him, while still talking to me "ok I need you to put this little thing the robotics team made into a law firm across town. They have a couple of level-1 oligarch customers, but no one too important. Should be low danger, unless you get shot again." He said, "Feferi is your mission controller, grab a headset from her and head out from the roof." He pointe towards Feferi who was holding a wireless headset/microphone combination. I grabbed it, gave a thumbs up to Feferi, and ran back upstairs. I ran past dave, who was doing sit-ups, and ran up another set of stairs onto the roof. That's when the fun really starts.


End file.
